


Apple Pie

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Castiel wants to please Dean with a pie. What can just go wrong?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

Castiel wanted to bake a pie. Ever since he became human, and Dean had let him live in the Bunker, Castiel felt he should somehow repay Dean. And how else could he repay Dean Winchester than pie? 

However, the whole plan had one mistake - Castiel could not bake. Of course, as the Angel of the Lord, he could understand all the laws of physics. But now, after falling, Castiel seemed to have lost that ability. So he turned to the only suitable place that came to mind for advice. Internet. 

Using the Internet, Castiel found a page called "Pie, Family Happiness," wrote down everything he could need, and went shopping. 

He chose a smaller supermarket as the destination of his trip, to which he had already gone several times with both brothers to shop. However, once he got into the aisle with baking utensils, it was clear to Castiel that he underestimated his preparation a lot. 

So many kinds of everything! What was the pie supposed to be like? Castiel intended to make a plain, apple, one that Dean talked about so much every time. But now, staring at the endless rows of glazes, ornaments, and other things, the former angel was uncertain. 

"First baking, isn't it?" Came suddenly beside him. 

Castiel looked back and saw a young woman holding a little boy in her arms. 

"Yes," he admitted roughly, and the woman laughed kindly. 

"I see. Until recently, I was alone in a similar situation. " 

Castiel turned back to the bookshelf, feeling a growing panic. 

"I thought things would be easier," he admitted reluctantly. "I seem to have somewhat underestimated the preparation ..." 

"It seems so," the woman nodded with a laugh. "But ... I think I know what can be done about it ..." 

Castiel seemed lucky for once. The woman, who later introduced herself as Suzie, offered him some form of bakery advice, which Castiel accepted without hesitation. He really wanted to bake the pie for Dean, so he accepted an offer of instruction, looking forward to the prospect of a promising result. 

Castiel went to Suzie's house exactly twice a week, on Tuesdays and Fridays. He learned the basics he needed during the month, and one beautiful sunny Tuesday, when he left Suzie, he was finally sure. He felt he was really ready for this pie challenge! 

However, when Castiel entered the living room in the Bunker, he met Dean, and it was clear from his eyes that something was wrong. 

As soon as Dean saw him, he headed for him. 

"Casi, where have you been ?!" 

Castiel swallowed nervously. He didn't want to lie to Dean, but at the same time he couldn't tell him the truth, because that would ruin everything he'd been working so hard on all month! 

"I..." 

But Dean didn't let him finish the sentence. 

"I saw you," he snapped angrily. 

"Were you watching me?" Castiel breathed in shock. 

"Yes! You kept disappearing somewhere, you didn't tell anyone! So I went to see you once. And what do I not see? Our former angel has already found a new family! Tell me, are you tired of this life, with us? ” 

"It's not like that," Castiel said desperately. "I did it for you!" 

Dean's cold laughter echoed through the living room. 

"For me? No ... I have nothing to do with this, "he snapped. "I thought ... After everything that happened ... In Hell, after the other shit we went through ... You talked about the profound bond! This is it? Is that your bond ?! ” 

"But ... I thought ..." 

"It doesn't matter," Dean sighed, turning to leave. "I hope you will prosper in your new life ..." 

And he was gone. 

Castiel slumped helplessly in the nearest chair, not understanding what had just happened. He wanted to do a good thing! So why did he feel such chest pain now? Why... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"Cas?What are you doing there?" 

Castiel raised his head from the computer, meeting Dean's gaze. 

"I found an interesting site. Supernatural books seem to have encouraged people to create their own. Although I don't understand why you would kick me out of the Bunker for the cake, "Castiel added, somewhat confused. 

Dean blinked. He grabbed the computer, turned it over, and began. 

"Cas ... This is just fanfiction.... It means nothing..." 

Castiel frowned, as usual, as he thought about something. 

"Dean?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is the plot of this work related to that Destiel thing?" 

Dean almost choked on his coffee. Damn angel, how ... 

"Hey, that's just fun!" 

"So you don't feel like we share a deeper bond?" Castiel asked. 

Dean swallowed. 

"I ... Cas, you know ... After what we've been through ..." 

Not that Dean knew how to finish his idea without sounding like a complete wretch. 

But Castiel interpreted Dean's silence in his own way. 

"I see. I know that talking about your feelings is not yours ... " 

"I wouldn't mind," Dean said. 

Castiel blinked in surprise. 

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to bake me a pie ... But if you didn't know how ... You could come to me and save this crap," he added, nodding at the computer. "I would ... Explain it to you ..." 

Castiel failed to hide a small smile. 

"Dean?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can you explain to me the essence of Destiel's issue?" 

Dean swallowed again, running his hand through his hair in a visibly nervous gesture. 

"Maybe I could," Dean finally admitted, his own small smile on his lips.


End file.
